Many types of cable connectors have connection features, which permit the connector to be mated with a receiver, e.g., an adapter, receiver, or another connector, at a predetermined angle, and which also prevent the connector from being mated at different angles. This ensures that the electrical or other components within the connector are properly aligned with complementary components in the receiver when the connector is mated with the receiver. One common method of assembling cables having integrated connector assemblies includes terminating a cable with a connector and rotating a backshell with respect to the cable and connector (for example, by torqueing the backshell around the cable and connector) to cause the connector to be secured to the cable. However, it may be desirable to terminate the cable such that the connector is at a predetermined angle, i.e., “clock angle,” with respect to another component of the cable. For example, it may be desirable to orient the connector such that an elbow or boot assembly extends in a predetermined direction when the connector is mated with a receiver. It may also be desirable for the connector to be rotated to the same angle as a connector on the opposite end of the cable, or at a 180° angle with respect to the connector.
In this regard, FIGS. 1A-1D illustrate a conventional connector assembly 10 according to the prior art. The connector assembly 10 includes a cable connector 12 secured to the end of a cable 14. In this example, the cable 14 is secured to the cable connector 12 through an elbow sub-assembly 16 that is configured to orient the cable 14 at a 90° angle with respect to the cable connector 12. In this example, the cable connector 12 includes a connector body 18 having a plurality of key portions 20 for matingly engaging the cable connector 12 with another component, such as a receiver, socket, adapter, or other connector interface. Included in the key portions 20 is a primary connector clocking key 22 that defines a “clock angle” from the cable connector 12 with respect to the cable 14. As used herein, the term “clock angle” refers to a rotational angle of the cable connector 12 relative to another portion of the cable 14 or the connector assembly 10. For example, the clock angle of the clocking key 22 of the cable connector 12 may be measured in relation to a direction of the elbow sub-assembly 16, the cable 14, or a locational position of a complementary connector or adapter on an opposite end of the cable 14. In this example, using the elbow sub-assembly 16 as a reference, the clocking key 22 of the cable connector 12 may be considered to be at a 12:00 clock angle in the configuration illustrated by FIGS. 1A and 1B. Similarly, the clocking key 22 of the cable connector 12 is rotated to 3:00 clock angle in the configuration illustrated by FIGS. 1C and 1D. In this example, the cable connector 12 is secured at a particular clock angle with respect to the elbow sub-assembly 16 by tightening, or torqueing, a threaded backshell 24, thereby preventing the cable connector 12 from rotating with respect to the elbow sub-assembly 16 or the cable 14.
Accurately and reliably maintaining the cable connector 12 at the correct clock angle during cable assembly can be difficult. In this regard, FIGS. 2A through 2C illustrate a conventional arrangement for setting a clock angle of the connector assembly 10 during assembly. Referring now to FIG. 2A, a conventional socket 26 is illustrated. The socket 26 is configured to matingly engage with the key portions 20 and the clocking key 22 of the cable connector 12 (not shown), in order to retain the cable connector 12 at the correct clock angle during assembly. The socket 26 has a socket body 28 having complementary key portions 29 for mating with the key portions 20 of the cable connector 12 of FIGS. 1A-1D. The socket 26 may also include an external grip surface 30 and a clocking bubble 32. The clocking bubble 32 is oriented such that, when the cable connector 12 is mated with a receiving portion 34 of the socket 26, the clocking bubble 32 is disposed at the same angle as the clocking key 22 of the cable connector 12.
Referring now to FIG. 2B, a conventional table vice clamp 36 is illustrated, with the socket 26 being held therein at a predetermined clocking angle. In this example, the vice clamp 36 includes a pair of vice blocks 38 compressing a pair of jaws 40, which are configured to secure and retain the socket 26 at the predetermined clock angle. In this conventional arrangement, the socket 26 is disposed between the jaws 40 and rotated to a predetermined clock angle, 12:00 in this example. A handle 42 can then be turned to tighten the blocks 38 and the jaws 40 around the socket 26 thereby constraining movement, including rotational movement, of the socket 26. With the vice clamp 36 secured to a suitable base 44, the cable connector 12 can now be connected to the socket 26. Referring now to FIG. 2C, it can be seen that the cable connector 12 is retained at the predetermined clock angle when securing the cable 14 and the elbow sub-assembly 16 to the cable connector 12.
This arrangement has a number of drawbacks, however. First, it is difficult to align the clocking bubble 32 of the socket 26 to a precise clock angle within the jaws 40 of the vice clamp 36. In addition, because the circumference of the grip surface 30 of the socket 26 is relatively small, it is relatively easy for the socket 26 to rotationally slip within the jaws 40 when the backshell 24 is torqued during assembly of the connector assembly 10. In addition, reducing slip of the socket 26 in the jaws 40 may require manually tightening the vice clamp 36 to the point that pain in the hand and wrist may be experienced by a user. Such over-tightening of the vice clamp 36 may also lead to premature wear of the jaws 40. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cable connector clocking assembly for clocking and torqueing a cable connector.